Late Night Visit
by Birgitta Snyder
Summary: "Walking back to him, the jitters are traveling all around inside of me. He is not the only one shaken by today. Being taken, having my fate whispered into my ear while dazed by drugs, I thought I would never see him again. Then he came; charging through the door and saving me… like he does… like only he does. No other man… never… ever.." (Cat's POV ch6)
1. Vincent's POV

CW's 'Beauty and the Beast'. Classic beautiful story w new life. I love the two main characters and I think they have great chemistry. Can't wait to see how they proceed with the love story.  
Since I am impatient, here is a little sex tale.

This chapter is from Vincent's POV. Want from Catherine's POV? Then review and let me know! Once I have enough reviews, I'll post chapter 2

Enjoy, Birgitta  
All rights belong to CW. I own nothing.

**Late Night Visit**** –Vincent's POV.**

I'm asleep, yet the part of me that is not human is never truly resting. It is always alert; surveying the surroundings and listening for any threats. There is much to scan for the night is never still or quiet. There are constant sounds: static electricity… buzzing and howling… JT snoring in his room… And, just as there are sounds, there are also movements stirring all around me, but my non-human side knows what to dismiss and what to warn me of.

My ears first register the popping of gravel under tires, the soft hum of a familiar car engine, and the low rhythmic beat from a stereo. The music stops and a car door opens. Light feet set down on the ground one at a time, slowly and gently, not like me. In my mind, I can visualize those feet just as I can visualize the rest of my late guest's features. Every inch of her has been memorized or dreamt up by me for she preoccupies every minute of my life… I wouldn't want it any other way.

There is a shift in the wind and the night air breeze swirls around her hair making it take flight. As the wind brings her released scent to me, my nostrils expands and draws breath. The reaction is instant. Her scent is a drug, as is the rest of her. I crave her constantly, every moment of the day and every toss of the night. And, she is coming to me, hopefully wanting, urging, and needing. If so, I will give it to her and more. For her, I have killed, broken my very own safety rules, and dismissed all sense of reasoning. With her by my side, even the Beast can find peace.

I turn my head without lifting from the pillow and see neon yellow displaying the time; 12:22. It is late. She should be in bed. She needs her rest, yet I'd be a liar if I was to say that I wasn't pleased. No, pleased isn't the right word to use. It doesn't properly paint a picture of my physical state; the beating of my heart, the acceleration of my pulse, the tightening of my limbs, and the preparation and excitement of my body. I am not pleased. I am much much more than that. I am desperation. I am famished. I am voracious. Yet, I hold and wait. I do not move. I only listen as I hear her approach.

She has her way of getting in. She slides in through a bottom hole in the chain link fence. The metal rattles as she accidently brushes against it. A small gasp escapes as I imagine it cutting through her flesh. Her safety, her well-being, is my everything. It is what keeps me up at night when we are apart and what has me stalking her in the shadows during the day.

Concerned, I listen intently but there is no sound of pain. I inhale the air and luckily it is untainted by blood. It simply holds the gentle sweet smell of her skin and hair, just as it should.

I continue to trace her movement towards me using my sensitive and sharpened senses. Her boots makes distinct noises as they come down on the small rocks covering our driveway. The boots are a part of her, just as much as her gun and her badge. She wears them well. I've only seen her in heels once. She was a vision. Yet, she is a true Beauty; she requires no tricks such as makeup, high heels, or deep cleavage dresses. She sets men aflame no matter what she wears. She can have whomever she wants. Whomever… and she's chosen me… a Beast.

Appreciating her skill and cleverness, I smile as she picks the lock to our door. It infuriates JT which I also find amusing. I didn't used to smile or laugh. She has brought life back into my miserable existence. Before she found me, I was alive but I wasn't living. Only she has managed to give me back a sense of belonging and hope for happiness. Because of her, there are dreams of more… better… a cure. With her in my life, anything seems possible… anything.

There's a small click; her flashlight. She needs it to find a safe passage through the labyrinth of the dark warehouse. We live like animals, JT and I, or like mad scientists, which is actually exactly what we are. So perhaps, our establishment is suitable. More importantly, she doesn't mind.

The boots come to a halt and my body tightens even further. She has reached our inner front door… So close… Soon… What is she in the mood for? What plans does she have for us? Not that it matters. All I care about is that she is almost in my arms. I am one lucky Beast.

Downstairs, I pick up on how her fingers feel along the top frame of the door. There is no need to pick this lock for she has figured out where we keep the spare key. She is resourceful and it is one of the reasons why I love her. In a world full of beautiful women, she is a true Beauty because she saw me for more. She saw past the scar on the outside, the scarred soul on the inside, and the Beast raging out from within when angered. She loves me for me, Beast and all.

She moves quietly, like a ballerina, a Native, or a thief. She's a cop but sometimes she acts like a crook. I'm a Doctor but sometimes I take lives. Despite being opposites, one a Beauty and one a Beast, we are alike… the same… meant to be… destined.

With the flashlight in hand, she makes it up the stairs, through the closed metal gate, across my floor, and to the edge of my bed. She stops there, watching me. How much she can see in the dark, I am unsure of. Does she know that I am awake? Does she know that I am watching her?

I can hear her heart pounding. It is pounding with excitement and it makes my own pulse quicken for it is for me her body longs. Then, she begins to undress, one garment at a time: her gun hip holster, her jacket, her boots, her blouse, and her jeans. In only her underwear, she crawls up onto my bed with one knee on each side of my outstretched legs. As she gets closer, I sit up to welcome her. Our lips meet and a small shiver travels through me. It is the same everything we touch. She has bewitched me… tamed me… de-beasted me, only she has been able to do this.

There are no needs for words for I know what she wants and she knows that I will give it to her. Eager, greedy, and uninhibited, she places her knees on either side of my hips and sinks down. In response to the feel of her panties against me, I grab a hold of her backside and press her even closer. My hardness poke up her heated center as it pulsated manically in desperation. It wants to be released from its cotton restraint and have her silky un-necessities stripped from her bushy flesh. Our desire for one another make our kiss grow deeper and hungrier until we can wait no longer. As our underwear are recklessly discarded, I lay her down on the pillows and hover naked above her. I never enter her. I always let her guide me in. Fingernails rasp at my backside as I am gripped and positioned. We moan in harmony as we begin to move in a synchronized fashion. Her mood, her particular need and want, is what sets the pace. Tonight, she wants it fast, rough, and I oblige. Gripping fingers push me inside, harder, faster, until neither of us can hold on any longer. We climax in each other's arms; sweaty, hot, and aware of nothing other than the two of us.

I collapse back onto the pillows next to her and she nestles close with her leg and arm wrapped around me. I sigh, still amazed over my blessing, as her lips brush against my neck in a soft kiss good night.

"I love you, my Beast."

As her breathing changes to a rhythmic REM, I place a protective and possessive arm around her. Whatever threat may arise, I will protect her. And, no one will be better suited. I am a Beast and I will unleash all my fury on whoever or whatever may try to hurt her. I may be a Doctor by profession and skilled to save lives. Yet to save hers, this Dr Jekyll will turn into a Mr. Hyde.

Despite her slumber, I whisper back my confession, the truth, the forever unvarying. "I love you… my Beauty."

**Ok, how was that? LOL**

**Let's see if we make it even hotter with a rewrite from Catherine's POV. Want me to post it – let me know! Review!**

**Thanks, Birgitta**


	2. PREVIEW Catherine's POV

A small preview. Let me know what you think. Am I on the right path? Worth continuing?

Review, please.

Thanks, Birgitta

All rights of show, story, and characters belong to CW.

**PREVIEW: Late Night Visit ****–Catherine's POV.**

"Over 200 channels and nothing to watch… unbelievable," I mutter.

Agitated, I turn off the TV and toss the remote onto my bedcover. Looking over at my side table, I see the book that I have been meaning to read. My partner Tess has praised it for months, saying that it is a must read. Sighing, I pick it up and read the back.

Not impressed, I huff and return the book with a silver tie on the cover to the same spot. "No thank you," I contend and lift the cover off my pajama clad self. Not with any specific purpose in mind, I get out of bed even though it is clearly night time. "I don't want to _read _about it!"

The kitchen is dark and still as I stumble towards the fridge. Heather went to bed over an hour ago. She has a big test tomorrow and need her sleep. I would have liked for her to be awake. We could have talked. I could have made her some popcorn. She could have distracted me.

I place myself in front of the fridge and open it up just to stare pointlessly at the content. "You're not hungry, Catherine," I tell myself as I close it back up. Then with another sigh, I admit. "… at least not for food!"

Returning to my room, my eyes drift to the alarm clock; 11:48. He should be here by now. He should be knocking on my window, crawling in, pulling me to him, showing me how much he has missed me, telling me that he loves me, taking away my aching…

Not able to stop myself, I pick up my cell and dial his number. "Damn it," I curse, and I hardly ever curse, when I hear the dreaded message on the other line.

I'd forgotten that his number expired today and I don't have his new one, if he even has one yet. His phone numbers are never good for more than a few days. It's a safety precaution. I get that and I respect the importance of it. But, son of a… Right now, I really need to get a hold of him.

Losing it quickly and desperate for some sort of relief, I move into my bathroom. Leaning over the sink, I splash cold water all over my face. Irritated and feeling restricted by the fabric, I rip off my pajama top and short. In only my panties, black silkies, I stare at my wet reflection. Drops of water fall off the curve of my face and splatter against my chest and breasts. With each impact, shivers moves through me. My nipples harden and I close my eyes, imagining and fantasizing.

Reaching an unbearable high, my eyes snap open and I've decided. "That's it!"

I dress in full gear, as if I am going to work. I even put on my gun holster and snap on my badge. Vincent likes me in my police outfit. He thinks I look sexy. I can't quite see it but whatever works for him is ok by me. Tip toeing to the front door, I snatch up my car keys and slip out into the apartment hallway.

If he won't come to me, I'll just have to go to him.

**To be continued. Review please.**

**Thanks, Birgitta**

I'm at his place. I'm not supposed to come here unless it's a dire emergency. Not sure if JT would agree, I doubt it, but needing Vincent desperately sound like an emergency to me. Vincent knows that he should object, that he should hold me off, and tell me to leave, but he won't. He has swan dived off the edge just as much as I have. Besides, he should have just come to my place and I wouldn't have had to come over. What is he up to, teasing me? I should punish him for it, make him suffer, draw it out, and make him beg and plea for release. I might… but with Vincent I am all talk. It's not easy being completely enthralled by someone and just the mere sight of him sets you aflame.


	3. Catherine's POV

A love story is only complete once seen from both partners' POV. Don't you agree?

I love reviews and they make me happy. Please make me happy and write me a review. It can be short like "That was horrible", "I liked it", "Don't quit your day job", "Nicely done"… or it can be a long discussion on why you liked or disliked the story.

Thanks, Birgitta

All rights of show, story, and characters belong to CW.

**Late Night Visit ****–Catherine's POV.**

"Over 200 channels and nothing to watch… unbelievable," I mutter.

Agitated, I turn off the TV and toss the remote onto my bedcover. Looking over at my side table, I see the book that I have been meaning to read. My partner Tess has praised it for months, saying that it is a must read. Sighing, I pick it up and read the back.

Not impressed, I huff and return the book with a silver tie on the cover to the same spot. "No thank you," I contend and lift the comforter off my pajama clad self. Not with any specific purpose in mind, I get out of bed even though it is clearly night time. "I don't want to _read _about it! I want to _do_ it!"

The kitchen lays dark and still as I stumble towards the fridge. Heather went to bed over an hour ago. She has a big test tomorrow and need her sleep. I would have liked for her to be awake. We could have talked. I could have made her some popcorn. She could have distracted me.

I place myself in front of the fridge and open it up just to stare pointlessly at the content. "You're not hungry, Catherine," I tell myself as I close it back up. Then with another sigh, I admit. "… at least not for food!"

Returning to my room, my eyes drift to the alarm clock; 11:48. He should be here by now. He should be knocking on my window, crawling in, pulling me to him, showing me how much he has missed me, telling me that he loves me, taking away my aching…

Not able to stop myself, I pick up my cell and dial his number. "Damn it," I curse, and I hardly ever curse, when I hear the dreaded message on the other line.

I'd forgotten that his number expired today and I don't have his new one, if he even has one yet. His phone numbers are never good for more than a few days. It's a safety precaution. I get that and I respect the importance of it. But, son of a… Right now, I really need to get a hold of him.

Losing it quickly and desperate for some sort of relief, I move into my bathroom. Leaning over the sink, I splash cold water all over my face. Irritated and feeling restricted by the fabric, I rip off my pajama top and shorts. In only my panties, black silkies, I stare at my wet reflection. Drops of water fall off the curve of my face and splatter against my chest and breasts. With each impact, shivers move through me. My nipples harden and I close my eyes, imagining and fantasizing.

Reaching an unbearable high, my eyes snap open and I've decided. "That's it!"

I dress in full gear, as if I am going to work. I even put on my gun holster and snap on my badge. Vincent likes me in my detective attire. He thinks I look sexy. I can't quite see it but whatever works for him is more than ok by me. Tip toeing to the front door, I snatch up my car keys and slip out into the apartment hallway.

If he won't come to me, I'll just have to go to him. I'm not supposed to go to his place unless it's a dire emergency. Not sure if JT would agree, I doubt it, but needing Vincent desperately sounds like an emergency to me. Vincent knows that he should object, that he should hold me off, and tell me to leave, but he won't. He has swan-dived off the edge just as much as I have. Besides, he should have just come to my place. What is he up to, teasing me? I should punish him for it, make him suffer, draw it out, and make him beg and plea for release. I should… but when it comes to Vincent, I am all talk. It's not easy being completely enthralled by someone and just the mere sight of him sets you aflame.

I turn on a CD once in my car; Phantom of the Opera. It seems appropriate. Personally, I've always thought that Christine should have picked the Phantom. I definitively would have. Why go for boring and normal when you can have exciting and one of a kind? Vincent is my Phantom. He is damaged, on the inside and on the outside, but I can see past all of that. I love him despite all of it or, should I say, because of all of it. His challenges and struggles have made him into the man that he is. And, I love him, every little part of him… even his scar… which I can't wait to touch, kiss, run my tongue across…

I shiver and it's not from a chill. I'm plenty hot and getting hotter by the second, thanks to my thoughts. Luckily, up ahead lays the warehouse. Vincent and JT live like they are running a meth lab. They could if they wanted to. Both of them are practically geniuses and there is not much they can't do. I take immense pride in the fact that one is my boyfriend and one is my friend.

Seeing the warehouse, knowing what awaits inside causes my breathing to deepen and speed up. There is no doubt in my mind that he is awake, listening for every sound that I am making and following my moves with all his senses. The very moment my vehicle pulled up, he was alerted of my presence. It's the Beast in him. The Beast won't let anything get past him. The Beast won't let anything or anyone overcome him…well, except for one person.

I smile, not the humorous type of smile but the kind that light up your face when you think of something or someone special. Vincent causes this type of smile all the time. Ever since things started changing between us, he has continued to claim a bigger and bigger part of me. He occupies my mind when we are apart, causes physical reactions even though he is nowhere around, and he sets me aflame when we are together.

The music from the Phantom is silenced and I exit the car. My boots makes a crushing sound when they hit the gravel below. Carefully, I close the door and walk over to the chain link fence. I don't know why I am trying to be quiet. JT is a ridiculously deep sleeper and Vincent is… he is…

My train of thought is lost when I am hit by an unexpected gust of wind and my hair swirls around. Absentmindedly, I try to flatten the mess back down but I could really care less. My hair is about to get ruffled anyway. Imagining how it will get tangled, I grin as I slide under the hole in the fence. Not paying attention, not focused on the task at hand, but at what is to come inside that warehouse, I don't sink low enough and my right shoulder hits the metal. It barely scrapes my skin, yet it makes plenty of enough noise. Not for JT, he is dead to the world. Yet for someone else, someone who is advanced, someone who is part Beast, and someone who I know is tracking my every movement, the sound is ear-rattling.

What is he thinking right now? Is he worried that I am hurt? Does he want to run to my rescue? Vincent is always trying to save me from some potentially dangerous circumstance. It's in his nature. He is a Doctor and he is a good person… It's also because he loves me.

My feet quicken as I think of him loving me. I want to get to him now. Not just because I need him physically. It's more than that. He means more than that to me. It didn't start out that way. At first, there was curiosity, gratitude, and a need to crack his case. He didn't want to be a case so he tried to push me away. That didn't work out so well and not just because of my stubbornness. Despite JT's irritation and constant urging to shut me out, Vincent just couldn't let me go. Perhaps we both knew, somewhere deep down under our thick skins, that we were meant to be. We've been meant to be ever since that night, 9 years ago.

At the bulky metal front door, I stop to eye the lock angrily. JT has refused to let Vincent give me a key.

'_She's not even supposed to come here, so why give her a key?!_'

JT is right. I shouldn't come here. It is dangerous for there is a possibility that I could be followed. But, I'm a cop, I've had training, and I'm not some clueless bimbo… JT might disagree.

Feeling smug and giddy, wanting to stick it to him, I pull out some basic cop tools from my pocket and focus in on the lock. Grinning from ear to ear, knowing that JT will be furious in the morning when he realizes, I easily pick the lock and the door swings open. Casually, my head just a tad swollen with self-gloat, I stroll into the warehouse and close the heavy door gently behind me. I'm inside. Not far now… Not much longer now…

Reaching into my pocket, I pull out my flashlight and let the circle of light guide me to the next door. Here, there is no need to pick the lock since I once caught sight of where JT keeps the extra key. A genius he may be but he possesses about as much stealth as a bear. And, it has nothing to do with size. Vincent is built like a power lifter. Yet, he moves with the grace and skills of a ninja. You will only know that he is there if he wants you to know. When he first started stalking me, or '_keeping tabs'_ as he likes to put it, I would never know he was there. Even now, unless he shows himself to me, I am never able to spot him. Yeah… he's amazing… and he's mine!

I've made it inside their so called apartment. To my left are the stairs that lead up to Vincent. Still with the flashlight on, I take one step at a time with swaying hips. My walk has altered to a more sultry and feminine stride. I'm getting my sexy on, for him, cause I'm near, and because I know that he is watching. At the top, I switch the light off and place it on table. I don't need it anymore. Straight ahead is Vincent's bed and that is where I head. I stop at the foot of his head. I can't see if he is awake, yet I know that he is. He is watching me, waiting for my move, and the knowledge really excites me.

With my heart pounding and my body heat rising, I begin to undress. The first to come off is my gun holster and badge. Next, are my jacket and boots. I remove them slowly, like a strip tease, like I'm putting on a show just for him. He likes watching me. He's told me so. The things that he says and the things that he does; said or done by anyone else and I would have arrested him. But with Vincent, I want him to watch, stalk, admire, want, and take…

'_Take me!_' I whisper in my head and my body responds with twitching, aching, and needing.

In only my black silk panties, I crawl up on his bed. His long muscular legs are stretched out at their full length and I place one knee on each side of them. As I move up, my hands feel their way up his body; his shins, quads, abs, chest… Then, he rises and his lips find mine in the dark. Unable to hold back, I moan and surrender myself completely. Big hands grab at my ass and position me against his stiffness. Feeling how badly he wants me increases my desire and my kiss grows more hungry. Then he begins to massage my backside, grinding me against him, and I can't wait any longer.

As if he has a 6th sense, perhaps he does, he reads my need and flips me over while removing our underwear. Naked, in all his perfected glory, he holds above me while his hypnotically beautiful eyes take me captive. Itching to feel him, I lift my hands and let my fingers glide across his flesh; up his arms, down his pecs and abs, and around his obliques to his gluteus. My fingertips love his skin and his muscles. It is the perfect mixture of softness and hardness.

He moans, deep and low from the bottom of his throat, when my fingernails playfully dig into his hard ass and bring him inside of me. Vincent never enters me. He always waits for me. He is a Beast with the protocol of a gentleman. A gentleman because he places my desires and needs before his, but a Beast because once I have set things in motion he takes me to a high no normal man could.

My desire for him is strong tonight. I need him desperately so I want it rough and fast. My nails dig in harder as I guide him in further. Moans, groans, and growls escape from his lips as we escalate and it doesn't take long until we both collapse heaving.

Vincent falls back to his pillow and I migrate to him. Besides for releasing sex, this is what I am here for. There is no other place where I find such safety, peace, and warmth as in his arms. I wrap an arm and a leg around, claiming him and showing the world that he is mine. With Vincent, I am possessive. I will never share him. He is all mine.

My lips brush against his warm moist skin just below his ear as I kiss him good night. "I love you, my Beast."

My words of affection cause him to place both arms around me and pull me even tighter to him. I relax even further, knowing that he's got me and that he will always protect me. Vincent would die protecting me. It's who he is.

I feel myself slipping, even though I desperately try to hold on. Vincent's nearness just feels too good to let go off. Only I can get a Beast to cuddle like a kitten. Only I can get… a Beast… to…

In the haze of slumber, at the borderline between awake and asleep, I believe myself hearing him speak. His voice is low, full of both joy and sadness, for this is his nature. The words linger in the darkness. They surround me, assure me, and finally lull me completely to sleep.

"I love you… my Beauty."


	4. To the Brink of Madness -Vincent POV

Didn't think I would continue this story but I had some requests. Thank you all who reviewed and especially thanks to **ae1st19** who previewed part of this chapter for me.

If there is enough interest, there may be another chapter. Cat has to go to court in the morning. How about a hostage situation that requires the help of Vincent/Beast? Cat would be very grateful, if you know what I mean, hint hint

**So, if you want more – Review! **

Birgitta

I own nothing. All rights belong to CW.

**3. To the Brink of Madness – ****Vincent POV**

It is still dark when I wake up. I don't need much sleep. It's a result of the experiment, of the DNA cocktail they injected me with. I used to hate it. I would lie alone in my empty bed and be forced to listen to JT's snoring. Before everything changed, before I went from cursed to blessed, I envied JT. He could get up and go to work, socialize with people throughout the day, walk into a restaurant or a shop to buy something with funds he had earned, and… he could sleep thru the night.

So that I wouldn't lose it completely, I began to venture out during the night hours. The darkness also concealed me and at times I would pretend that I was normal. It was usually on this type of night that I would go see her. I would quietly climb her fire escape all the way up and sit down on her ledge. Hours could pass by as I watched her sleep. Beasts are drawn to Beauty because it stills them and brings them peace. This is what she did for me. I would carefully study every feature and position. I loved how her petite figure would be comfortably covered by a thick blanket and curled up on the side with her hands placed under her cheek. And, in her sleep, her red perfectly shaped lips would whisper secrets only I could hear.

"Vincent."

Those very lips move, wording intimately my name though in heavy slumber, and I am brought back to the here and now. Yet this is the present, not the past, where I am no longer restricted to simply staring at her through a window. I am no longer cursed but blessed and she is in my arms and in my bed. Her soft lips tickle at my bare chest as they say my name and the sensation is awaking parts of me that are constantly longing for her. If I was a selfish man, I would awaken her, entice her, and make love to her. But I am neither man nor selfish. I place her needs before mine. It is what you do when you love someone.

She mumbles again and readjusts her hand laying across my contracted abs, placing it further down and closer to my bulge. I swallow hard and close my eyes as her innocent action causes me to twitch. My body is already fully alert and ready, and every little movement by her is like pure delicious torture. The things she does to me and without even trying…

Appreciatively, I let my gaze slowly caress her naked body which is almost completely exposed. Only a thin flat sheet covers part of her lower back and rounded backside. There is no need for any more covering for I run hot. It's another result of the military experiment they put me through. I used to hate this about myself as well because it set me apart, made me feel like a freak. But now, just like requiring little sleep, it sure has its advantages.

Perhaps because of my heat, she repositions again, this time lifting her leg slightly. Her movement creates a rubbing sensation against my upper quad and hip as if she is horny and as if she wants me even in her sleep. Her heated center, still moist from when we made love, touches my skin and my breath stalls as a charge travels through me. Every inch of me is aware of her and it wants… it wants so badly… yet I will not awaken her. Catherine has a normal life and she needs her sleep.

"Vincent," she mumbles again and my loin and heart both back-flip with excitement.

She is dreaming of me. It is the ultimate prize and proof of the place that I hold in her heart. Her coming to me last night is also proof of how much she desires me. Last night, I decided not to go to her apartment. She has to be at court this morning for a case and I didn't want to be a distraction. It shouldn't please me that my absence ended up being more distracting than my presence ever could have proven, but it does… immensely. The knowledge that she desires me to the point of insomnia is exhilarating. I thank God that she does because I desire her to the brink of madness.

In her dream state, her fingertips resting on my abs begins to move in a circular caressing movement and I nearly lose it. It takes all my will power to lay still and let her tips play with my bare skin. If I wasn't part advanced super creature, I would have swore she was awake and torturing me on purpose. But, no, I can tell that she is fast asleep. Her teasing and provoking are done by her subconscious. Even in slumber, her body automatically reaches for me and aims to satisfy her lust. Fascinated, I watch as her lips separate and her breathing grows deeper. Her chest begins to press into me with each inhale, making me even more aware of her breasts and nipples.

Unable to stop myself, I remove my right hand which is resting right above her left gluteus and sensually grasp her one breast. She moans in her sleep and begins to grind purposely against my leg. Encouraged, I carefully reposition myself so that her upper body separates slightly from my own. Her leg is still placed across my thigh, her hand is still toying with my heating skin, but both her breasts are now available and mine to play with. With my left hand cradling her neck for support, my right hand does what it has been itching to do. Another low moan escapes from between her lips as my hand encircles her round breast. I shouldn't, it might wake her, but the aching has begun to grow too wildly and I can't help myself. Full of desire, my mouth comes down to her neck and places a long kiss right at the arch. Desire enflames and spreads from my lips to the rest of me and I want more. I must have more!

Wanting the same, even in her sleep, her hips begin to thrust as if we are already making love. Her hand ventures upwards until her fingers are in my hair, gripping with passion.

"Vincent," she moans, on the verge of awakening, as my lips places kisses all the way down her neck and breasts.

At the nipples, I stop and let my tongue tease, entice, and electrify. She responds by feverishly twitching and twisting underneath me. My free hands slide down her back and over her backside slope. My Catherine is all woman and I admire and enjoy every curve. I turn to my side and my hardness finds her moistness. Yet, I do not enter her. I would never do that. That step is for her to take, always.

My lips place one last kiss on her rosy tip before I raise my head so that I can look at her. Her eyelids flicker and open. Without a word or delay, her hand leaves my scalp for my organ. Eager fingers grip around me and guide me inside of her. I had not expected nor been prepared for her to go from sleeping to fucking in a matter of seconds and I let out a growl similar to that of the Beast. Catherine, much like a Beast herself, straddles me as she urges me up to sitting so that we are face to face. She sinks low and deep, making me nearly come but I bite it together. I refuse to come before I have given her the pleasure she needs and deserves. Her lips enclose mine as she begins to move up and down, and all begins to darken around me. Desperately, I try to hold on but her heat, wetness, and pace is creating stars before my eyes and I feel myself slipping.

"Baby, slow down. You are going to make me come," I plead with her, panting, barely able to articulate.

Her mouth travels to my ear and she whispers. "Then come."

Given permission, I climax so hard that for an instance the Beast is brought forth. My entire body convulses, explodes, and then collapses onto the pillow below. Guilt hits me instantly. I didn't wait for her.

She lowers herself on top of me and my arms manage somehow to find the strength to enfold her to my chest. My muscles feel more exhausted than after the most rigorous of exercises. Stars and spots still swim before my eyes as I try to collect myself. And then, there is the guilt. How can I make it up to her?

It's not until my heart and lungs have found their baring that I can tell that she is also panting heavily from release.

'_She came too. Thank God!_' I rejoice.

Still with blurry disoriented vision, I lift her head so that I can see her. The smile on her face, the sweat on her upper lip, and the wildness in her eyes ensures me even further.

"Good morning," she murmurs and stretches so that she can kiss me.

I hold on to her lips as long as she lets me, then answer. "It's not quite morning yet… sorry. I couldn't help myself. Are you angry with me? "

"Furious," she toys. Feather light kisses and the soft enticement of her tongue is soon felt over my bare skin and I shiver with new lust. "Can't you tell?" She mumbles provocatively.

Despite just coming and despite utter muscle exhaustion, my body begins to react to her seduction and I close my eyes to enjoy her even further. "Yes, you are merciless when angry."

Her kisses reach my scar and she rests her cheek against it. "I wish I didn't have to go in to work today. I wish I could stay right here with you all day, just like this."

Her confession ignites a gnawing sensation that I have had for a few days now. "I do too and not just because of this. I have a bad feeling about today, like something is going to happen. I wish that I at least could go with you."

I frown as the alarm rings loudly in my head, foretelling me of trouble. With Catherine, I don't take chances. Something is off and I should trust my…

"Bad feeling, huh?" Catherine says, her mouth hovering over mine. One kiss is placed on my lips before she lowers herself and soon those same lips are on my neck, my chest, my abs… "How about now? Still a bad feeling?" I hear her ask as her fingers and mouth tantalizes my skin closest to my manhood.

My back arches and my buttocks tighten as her fingers enfold around my whole length and I gasp. "No!" I answer, nearly screaming.

"How about now… bad or good feeling?" She challenges and I get ready to answer when the sensation of her warm wet mouth takes away all ability to talk.

**Ok, was that hot enough or do you want more?**

**Review please. Thanks, B**


	5. One Foot in front of the Other -Cat's

Catherine's POV the morning of. Next chapter is Vincent. Thought it'd be fun to write his POV during the hostess situation. Oh yeah, the Beast is going to come out and tear some shit up! LOL

Hope you like it. If you do and want more, let me know – review!

Thanks, Birgitta

**4. One foot in front of the Other.**

"How do I look?"

I am standing in front of Vincent's shattered mirror, fully dressed in my typical work attire. One day, I am going to buy Vincent a new mirror. One day, when his insides doesn't match the shattered glass. Despite my love, our intimacy, and all his accomplishments, he still sees himself as damaged and unworthy.

'_Silly man, not able to grasp the reality of how absolutely wonderful he is in every aspect.'_

Vincent is laying stretched out on his bed with only a thin sheet covering his naked body. I am trying to not look his way. It is too tempting. He is too tempting, without even knowing so and without even trying. Naturally sexy is what he is. No tricks or toys are necessary. Although, I've never been against a few play toys.

I flush and my heart rate picks up causing a chuckle from my bed mate. He is aware of my desires and my eyes meet his in the reflection. Unable to stop myself, I rush for him and leap on top of him. Strong arms catch me midflight by my hips and I hover above him. Slowly, never releasing me from his impenetrable gaze, he lowers me to his lips and I melt as his mouth claims mine. Vincent is a great kisser. His kisses are like his lovemaking; always adapting to my current mood and want. He is the chameleon of lovers.

This morning his kisses are soft and lingering. He is savoring me since I am leaving. I feel the same way. If only today was my day off.

"You look beautiful," he mumbles and rolls us over. He bends down to kiss me again but then stops. "Ouch," he says and grins while peering down. My gun is poking him in the gut and I laugh. "Funny, huh, well let's see if you think this is funny?!"

He naughtily unbuttons the two top buttons on my blouse and places his warm lips at the top of one of my breasts. Showcasing cruelty, since he knows I must leave soon, his hand wanders down my body until it reaches my most sensitive spot. Without control, I begin to grind again his hand and soon my mind is contemplating calling in sick.

'_No, I can't!'_ My mind objects and if I could, I would kick myself in the brain.

"Vincent, I have to go."

"You want me to stop?" He asks, full of humor and tease in his seductive tone.

Relentlessly, his hand continues to entice and his lips continue to kiss without any sign of stopping. If I am ever to make it to court, I have to get out of this bed. Sighing, moaning, purring, and cursing between clenched teeth all at the same time, I maneuver myself out of his hold and off the bed. My skin burns from the absence of his touch instantly.

Standing in front of the mirror again, trying to see past the numerous cracks, I rephrase the question. "Do I look good, not as a woman, but as a detective?"

Athletically, with an alluring crocked smile, he swings his legs to the side of the bed and pulls on a pair of boxers. I swallow hard as he walks up to stand right behind me. His need for me pokes me in the back. Vincent always desire me and he is always ready… he is a Beast!

"You look fierce, professional, reliable, intelligent, able, confident…"

"Ok, I got it," I nearly blush. Vincent has an adorable habit of overdoing the compliments. "Thank you!"

"… and sexy. But that is only for me to see…" he whispers, and I shiver as his lips touch the sensitive skin right below my lobe. His hands come around me and run down my hips and legs. "… and to feel."

Vincent is jealous of all men around me, especially Evan. It doesn't help that he once saw him kiss me. Undoubtedly, Vincent still wants to change into a Beast and smash him for doing it. I can't say that I don't like this side of him. With Vincent, I don't mind him being possessive and forceful… in fact, it really turns me on.

Closing my eyes, I lean my head against his strong bare chest and enjoy his nearness. It will be hours until he is close again so I need my fill. Vincent is never far away. He is constantly keeping tabs on me, ensuring that I am safe. Yet, I won't actually see him or feel his touch.

"You'd better get going. The expert witness can't be late."

I agree, yet I stall. Every time, I leave there is sadness. Vincent has been alone for a long time. You can't really count JT. He is a great friend but not able to offer feminine affection… for obvious reasons. So, Vincent needs me. Despite all his power, strength, and the Beast, he needs me and my love. I keep him sane, grounded, and happy. Before I became his, days and night were spent in state of loneliness. JT has never been able to grasp that caring for Vincent comes down to more than just providing a safe house and necessities. Regardless of his unique DNA composition Vincent is like any other man… he needs the love and company of a woman.

I open my eyes so I can look into his. "Tonight… 6… dinner at my place," I say, spelling out each detail carefully. He sighs and I remind him. "You promised. It's due time the two of you meet; the two most important people in my life, the two I love the most."

He rotates me, using his hands on my hips, and I can see that he is torn. "You know I want to, more than anything, but how do we explain my need to use the fire escape?"

Entering through the front entrance is not possible for Vincent since I live in a downtown apartment which means doorman, security, and cameras. As much as I love my flat, I love Vincent more and I want him to feel welcome any time.

"I'll preoccupy her, give her a task. I'm a detective and you're a doctor. I'm sure we can think of something to say," I snigger and his hands turns to tickling torture tools. To stop him, I crush my lips to his and predictably the tickling stops. "Please," I mumble and he nods.

Forcing each foot to take a step, one foot in front of the other, I move away from him and down the stairs. JT is in the kitchen, watching me leave with his arms crossed over his chest. I wave sweetly and he mutter something that only Vincent would be able to comprehend. Knowing that he is listening, tracing my every movement, helps a little. Also, the fact that he will soon leave himself to be near me is a consolation. It pains me that he does not have a normal life, a job and career, but I do like that he is always at my disposal. I'm selfish like that. Besides, normal is way overrated.

Just as I get into my car, I see his silhouette in the dirty warehouse window and I yell into the window. "I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU. IT'S A SURPRISE. SEE YOU TONIGHT."

There is really no need to yell. He can hear perfectly no matter the distance or wind. Yet, the occasion seems appropriate. No matter, the line with bait has been tossed out. I am fully aware that Vincent will be burning with curiosity all day over the surprise. Good, that means he will come tonight.

Not feeling the least bit bad, but instead quite giddy, I speed off towards the courthouse. I am the expert witness in a murder case involving one of the biggest crime lords of our time. Also, I am the detective who arrested him. There have been numerous threats on my life which is something I have decided not to tell Vincent. Who knows how he might react. He doesn't exactly stay calm in such situations. Besides, in a few hours, it will all be over; Carlos Valenti will be behind bars and I will be preparing for dinner for my sister and boyfriend.

'_It is going to be a great day_,' I think perfectly happy and at ease.

Oh, boy was I wrong.


	6. For you I'll Risk Everything! Part 1 -V

I know, I know, another cliffhanger. First of all, I like them and Second, I am already at 1400 words so… Besides, I need a night's sleep to figure out how I want to write this.

**Review please**. I have over 150 review on my other B&tB story _'Who could ever Love a Beast'_ (if you like that one to I am starting to write ch 9 after I am done with part 2 to this one) and I personally think this story is better.

Anyways, Thanks, Birgitta

I own nothing. All rights belong to CW

**5.** **For You, I'll Risk Everything! – ****Vincent's POV****Part1**

"You are looking rosy cheeked. Exciting night?"

I am peering down from a roof top at Catherine and her partner Tess. They have just arrived at the court house and Tess is wasting no time beginning her normal interrogation. Tess is just like Catherine; always a detective and fishing for information. I like Tess. She is a good partner and friend to Catherine. Knowing that she is around relaxes me for she is capable and trustworthy. Basically, she is Catherine's JT… she just looks better in a dress… smells better too.

"Exciting night… and exciting morning," I hear Catherine tease Tess.

I'm Catherine's secret, her secret lover… Oh man, do I love the sound of that. I would prefer to love and be with her in the open but I am a military experiment and supposedly dead. Having Catherine in my life, having her be mine, is a blessing; a blessing I still struggle to come to terms with. Am I truly worthy?

"So am I ever going to meet this mystery guy?"

I listen carefully, curious as well. Tonight, I am to meet Catherine's sister. The anxiety is high, yet I will do it because it is important to her. Disappointing her is something I try to avoid at all costs. Not to mention that surprise she lured me with. What could it be?

"Maybe, stranger things have happened in the last few months."

Catherine is right. In the last months, both our lives have been totally altered. Before she became aware of me, I had no real desire to live, every day moved in the same boring pattern, and the future promised to be as dull as the present. But now, I long, hope, and dream. I never would have dared to guess. I never would have even wished for such a miracle.

Catherine exhales exaggeratedly and rubs her temples forcefully, seizing not only my attention but also her partner's. "Are you alright, Cat?" Tess asks and I can hear the legit concern. All of me tighten as I pick up on the tension. "You've done this before. Relax!"

"No, not this kind of case… and then there are the death threats. I just want to get it over with."

'_Death threats… what death threats?'_

"Cat, the building is full of cops and we all got your back. It will be fine. Come on."

Shocked, I watch as Tess grabs Catherine by the arm and the two of them walk inside. It seems Catherine has been keeping things from me. Despite knowing why, her sheltering me, I am not happy. It is more important that she is safe than me. And, how can I protect her if she doesn't keep me informed?

'… _the building is full of cops and we all got your back…_' Tess' words echo and I add my own. It's a silent promise to my love. '_Don't worry, babe. I've also got your back. And if need be, the Beast will too._'

I leap from the roof down to the fire escape platform below and begin descending to street level. In an effort to hide my face, I lift up the collar of my coat and pull down my cap. There are numerous cameras in and outside the courthouse, not to mention all the security personnel, police officers, and agents. It is a risk, a huge risk, yet I have to do it. There is no way I am going to stand by idly while she is inside with people who have threatened her life.

Still, I am not an idiot, far from it and I've done this hiding for a long time. Proceeding with care, I approach the court house from the back and feel the door; locked. For most, this would prove a problem. Yet, not for criminals and not for DNA experiments with unnatural strength. Purposely, I place my hand on the handle once again and pull it hard towards me. The wood crack and crumbles as the door opens against its will. Nervously, wondering if the sound has alerted anyone, I look behind me but there is no one suspecting. After a calming exhale, I slip in through the damaged door and into the courthouse.

Catherine's case, 'The Carlos Valenti case', has been the talk of the town, the writing in the papers, and the report on the news for weeks. I knew Catherine had been the arresting detective and that she would have to appear in court to testify, yet I hadn't understood the severity. My head have been in the clouds, high on love and sex, and this is the cost. Now, I have to ensure that my lack of focus doesn't result in her death.

'…_her death…_' the Beast roars deep down inside of me.

The Beast wants to claw itself out and eliminate all threats. I want the same yet I know that I must act with caution. Too much is at stake and the Beast would wreck havoc. If Catherine's life was on the line, cameras, agents, and possible exposure wouldn't matter. The Beast cares only about one thing; Catherine.

Guardedly, without drawing unnecessary attention, I walk past the court room and steal a quick peek in. Without needing to stop or stall, I scan and register all worth noting: the room, the set up, the number of people; their composition and position, and of course, Catherine.

Pleased with the safety precautions, I continue down the hallway to a bench and take a seat. Casually, playing a part, I pull out a note pad and a camera. For my surrounding, I am a nosy citizen, a blogger, or a freelance reporter. I am no one to pay attention to, no one special, which is the perfect disguise. Like I said, I've done this for many years. I'm used to making myself invisible and unremarkable.

'_Unremarkable,'_ I repeat in my head and almost laugh out loud.

If people only knew what was lingering on the inside, eagerly waiting to be released, they would quickly label me differently. If the Beast was to be released, I certainly wouldn't be invisible anymore and these professional suits would stop acting so professional. Instead of calculated and perfected movements, fluidly swinging their briefcases back and forth, they would be running and screaming for the exit.

I snigger to myself again, feeling a lot more relaxed knowing that Catherine is safe. She has her partner and numerous officers inside the room and me here on the outside. Nothing can harm her. Nothing can…

Gun shots echo and I fly off the bench to standing. Not caring, not even brushing against discovery probability, I rush for the doors and rip them open. Inside is pure chaos; people running, smoke, and the smell of blood.

"Catherine," I yell, the panic spreading and causing my heart to begin to race.

It won't be long now. If I don't find her soon, the Beast will appear and then the chaos will be complete. I stumble forward, getting pushed and shoved, to where I last saw her. On the floor, soaked in her own blood, I see Tess and I dive down to her rescue. I rip at her blouse and find the wound. It is not bad. She will live, especially since I am already hearing sirens approach.

"Help is coming, Tess. You'll be alright." She frowns as me through her pain, her mind processing. I only have to consider for a second before deciding that it is worth the danger. "Where is Catherine?"

"Are you..?" Tess asks and I nod. It is done but whatever will come of it, it is worth it. "They took her. That way. Save her. Please!"

The Beast roars in anger and as a warning, urging me to get out of people's view before it is too late. "I will. I'll save her, Tess."

I leap onto my feet and head towards the side door.

'_... they took her…'_

Tess' words haunt and enrage me, and they bring forth the Beast. I don't know who they are, how many they are, or what sort of weapons they have. I only know one thing. If they have harmed her, in any kind of way, the Beast will not just kill them. The Beast will tear out their organs… one at a time… while they are still alive.


	7. For you, I'll Risk Everything! Part 2 -V

Sorry it took forever. Couldn't decide how I wanted it to play out.

What do you think? Please, let me know.

Thanks, Birgitta

I own nothing. All rights belong to CW

**5.** **For You, I'll Risk Everything! – ****Vincent's POV****Part 2**

The hallways are thick with her scent, making it easy to trace her and her kidnappers. I follow them all the way out into the street where the trail grows thinner and less dominant. It doesn't matter, not when it comes to me and not when it comes to her. First of all, I am freak with the tracking skills of a blood hound. Second, Catherine is my beacon which means I can find her anywhere. Every since I met her, she has been a light in the darkness and the glow she exudes brings me to her, no matter the obstacles.

Those around me scatter as I plow my way through the crowd. I have changed into full Beast. The scare and the anger have brought forth the change and I won't change back until I have her safe in my arms. With only one thing on the Beast's mind, my view is in tunnel vision and no thoughts linger on exposure. Not that it matters. Madness reigns around me with some people acting more like a Beast than me. While some may tell tales of a Beast, the main story will be about the breakout and the causalities.

'_For you, I'll risk everything,_' the Beast rages, with only one care and focus.

On my hunt down the main street, I pass numerous rescue vehicles. Tess will get the help she needs, as will the others. The trace leads me towards the water. At the harbor, I stop to raise my sensitive nose into the air. I draw in the air and taste each element; separating, dismissing, and selecting.

'_Got ya, babe'_ the Beast triumphs and whips around along the water line, heading south.

Up ahead, I see it. It has to be; a large transport ship with foreign writing on the side. This Valenti character is involved with all types of criminal activities which includes trafficking of pretty girls on the black market. Catherine is not just pretty. She is a Beauty and she would collect a good price. The idea enrages me even further and I shoot off with the ship as a target.

'_Catherine is mine; mine to protect and mine to love!' _

Two guards with machine rifles stand at the foot of the dock. I slam into them, arms out like clotheslines, as I sprint past and they tumble into the water below. Inside the ship, her scent is once again stronger but so are many other female scents and something sweet. I recognize it from my medical training. It's chloroform, an illegal anesthetic since it has caused deaths.

In fear and rage, the Beast roars, alerting more men with guns. One by one, their necks or backs are snapped as I make my way to her. Anxiety mixes with relief as I get closer for I do not know her physical state. To keep myself somewhat in control of my actions, I try to keep my mind clear of the worst.

'_But, if I find her dead… if I find her dead…'_ I repeat in my head, barely able to keep the manic from erupting. _'… I will show them the true horror of a Beast.'_

The scent leads me down, to the barrel of the ship. More men come at me, bullets fly hitting the interior walls of the ship. In fear of their lives, men do not use their brain. Firing into a ship, floating on water is a bad idea. Water is beginning to pour in from the stray bullet holes and the Beast realizes the need for haste. I rush, following the scent until it disappears under a door jam. Still part man, still able to use my intellect, I yank at the door handle instead of kicking it in. Easily, I lift off the door and then I see her… finally. She is tied to a chair, slouching unconscious, and with her head to the side. The smell of chloroform lingers on her skin. Yet, she is breathing and I've got her. I untie her and lift her up into my arms, holding her tight and safe, never wanting to let her go again… and then I see.

All around us, cowering against the walls are girls and young women. Anger still has me so I am still Beast. I can see the fear in them. Fear for me; I who could be their savior. However, my priority is Catherine.

'_Get her out of here. Get her somewhere safe. Make her better. Then… settle the score._'

I run fast, as fast as I safely can with Catherine in my arms and with the ship filling up with water. The ship is sinking. Panic has erupted just like at the court house. All minds are on their own survival and not on me. I make it out of the ship, pushing my way through, not caring who gets trampled and slammed against a ship wall. Across from the ship, I see an old abandoned warehouse and this is where I head. I lay her down in a back room, on a bundle of abandoned package plastic, just as her eyes open to see me.

She is not surprised to see me and her first words are not spoken in care of herself. "Vincent, the girls, save the girls."

She calls me by my name, seeing me as man even when I am Beast. She is able to see past the ugly exterior and just see me. No one else can do this. It's because she love me… me… all of me.

Despite the request, the Beast hesitates, not wanting to leave her and not deeming it safe.

She points to the water, asking more urgently. "Go, Vincent. Please. Save them."

Hearing her plea is all that it takes for the Beast to spring into action. The ship is sinking fast and the girls are frozen scared below. I leap onboard and find the ship interior empty. The girls could easily have escaped. There are no guards left to stop them and I ripped off the door when I rescued Catherine.

Yet, I find them exactly the way that I left them. Drugs and fear tactics have made them pliable to the point of total submission. The man aches for them but the Beast has no patience and wants only to return to Catherine. Without worry for their mental condition and need for gentle treatment, the Beast rushes into the room roaring with claws out and teeth showing. The girls, thinking them dinner, jump onto their feet screaming and run for the exit. The Beast, pretending to want them harm, chases them all the way out of the ship and onto safe land.

There, with the girls out of harm's way and with police sirens in the near distance, I can finally return to her. I find her alert and waiting. She reaches for me and I join her on the plastic bed. Her hands come up and pull me to her. Even in Beast form, Catherine touches me with love, affection, and passion. I wish the rage would settle but it won't go away. Valenti is still out there. He has not been punished and brought to justice so the anger continues. Catherine is touching me, kissing me, and showing her desire. I want to be man and not Beast for she deserves the man. Her lips should never be against something so ugly and distorted. It should only…

"Stop pulling away. When will you accept that you are beautiful to me, no matter the shape?"

She has spoken these words before. Yet, each time they are as strange to me as the first. And even though I believe her, I don't want her to give this form her affection. It feels wasted on the Beast, her kisses and touches feel soiled. The Beast pollutes her Beauty. It is how I see it and how I feel about it… she would disagree, of course.

Outside, the sound of sirens have grown louder. Knowing that help is right outside, I rise and flee before her advances has me surrender. She calls for me to stop, wanting me to stay and be with her, be with her as a man even though I am Beast. I can't. It wouldn't be right. And Valenti is still out there, still a threat to her, and he must…

"Vincent, I think it's broken."

All stops, including me, and loses importance. Catherine wounded take precedence over everything else. She hadn't seemed hurt, I have scanned her and seen no injuries, but I must have missed something. I return to her in Beast form and kneel down at her side. My claws are still out so I trace them across her skin carefully, checking for fractures, creating a low moan. Confused, not sure how to read her mixed messages, I look into her eyes and see the truth; she has tricked me. Before I can flee once more, she reaches up and her arms go around my neck. I cannot struggle or resist for I cannot trust my strength. In Beast form, I have to be extra careful.

Next her lips seize mine… or that is, the Beast's. My mind continues to yell that it is wrong, that she should not, that I should run, but it is no use. She has me locked in and I cannot risk it. There is only one thing to do; surrender to her and hope that the anger will settle.

A small growl escapes when the tickle of her tongue entices me to separate my lips and let her in. Encouraged she creeps closer, getting into my lap and the Beast wraps his arms around her. I want her always, as man and as Beast, so there is no fighting it. And, it seems as if the anger is lingering. Perhaps it's because my pulse has never been allowed to decrease. She has that effect on me; accelerating my pulse and breathing, tightening my muscles and loins, and causing me to squirm with desire.

The Beast growls again and rips at her top, causing her to laugh with victory. She removes it, feeling confident enough to take her hands off of me. It's because she knows that my desire has exceeded past my ability to leave. All the Beast's senses are fired up by her scent, the sound of her moaning, the touch of her skin, the taste of her lips, and the sight of her naked undressed body. It wants her as badly as it wants Valenti… more. As a Beast, everything is heightened, and I am nearly erupting with need.

"Vincent," she sighs, moans, trembles, and I enter her like a Beast.

As a Beast, I am a different lover. I take her rougher, harder, and without waiting. The Beast can read her. It knows without asking what she wants and when. Her fingernails dig in, her back arches, and her head is thrown back, telling me what I want to know… that she wants more. Mercilessly, the Beast enters deeper and moves faster, taking her even higher. Egged on by the sound of her ragged breathing and her heart frantic beating, the Beast continues, driving her towards climax. Once there, as we both reach our release, I let a loud roar erupt, shaking the very building.

The Beast rolls, pulling her on top so that her hair spreads like a covering fan over my face and chest. Everything pounds: my heart, my head, and my loin. First fast and manic, then it all begins to slow and fade. The anger and desire which brought on the change and prevented me to turn back to man, is losing it hold and calmness sets in instead. Our lovemaking, the explosive release, has wiped away the fury and settled the Beast. My claws are now fingers and my fangs are now teeth. I am man. I am Vincent.

"You shouldn't have done that," I scold, even though I loved it.

She raises her head, removing her hair from my face so that she can see me. "Why not?"

I shake my head at her, causing no reaction other than a smile. "Because when I am Beast, I am unpredictable and dangerous… not to mention, ugly. I don't want that for you."

"The Beast felt pretty good to me," she provokes, her fingertips moving up my chest, causing tingles and aches. She smiles wickedly as she sees the effect of her touch. "In fact, he might even be a better lover than you in this form. From now, perhaps we should only make love when you are Beast."

"Is that so?" I grin, and go in for the tickle. She wiggle on top of me, rubbing her breast and bush against me, making me want her again. "Well, maybe I need to prove to you that…"

"Anyone in here?"

A voice travels from the front entrance, most likely a cop. I dash up and pull on my clothes. Catherine does the same, but not moving as fast. Towards the back entrance, I run before I realize and head back.

Holding her gaze, I lean down and place a soft kiss on her lips, promising two things with one word. "Tonight."

Grinning, ear to ear, I disappear out of the ware house before discovered. Her wide eyes follow me all the way out. What must be going through her mind? Did she read my meaning; that I am coming tonight for dinner with her sister and that tonight, I will prove to her that the man is a better lover than the Beast? She must for she is more than just a Beauty.

'_Tonight,'_ the promise echoes in my mind, causing both anxiety and sexual tremors.


	8. Ours

Final chapter. Hope you like it. Sorry, it took a while.  
Show me some love by write a review. Thanks, Birgitta

**6. Ours.**

I step out of the warehouse on unsteady legs. The reasons are several; both pleasant and unpleasant. I was taken, drugged, and locked up in a room with other kidnapped women. One of Valenti's most disgusting crimes is his dealing on the human trafficking market. I was to be one of these women; sold and bought to be used. This would have been my fate, for the rest of my life, if it hadn't been for Vincent.

'_How many times will he save me? Will I ever be able to repay him?'_

And, he didn't just save me. He went back for the rest of the women, despite the men with guns and the ship sinking. This is Vincent, who he is. He cares not for his own safety. He doesn't even think of the risk. For others, especially for me, he would sacrifice his own life.

An officer guides me to his vehicle and I sink into his backseat gratefully. My thoughts drift back to Vincent… and the Beast. They are both him and they are both mine; body and soul. Vincent thinks it to be wrong but I don't see the difference. No matter the shape and appearance, he is still him and he gives me equal excitement. In fact, making love to the Beast was… it was…

I blush and look around, wondering if anyone is paying attention. My heart rate has picked up as my breathing has deepened. I feel as if I am back inside the warehouse, with Vincent, and with his strong arms with deadly claws undressing me. Vincent is usually mindful and gentle. Actually, he is too tender and careful. Part of my desire for him comes from the fact that he is strong, powerful, and capable. This is what I want to see and feel. As if he could read me, read my desire, the Beast did just this. He took me the way that I've wanted Vincent to do since our very first time. Now Vincent has his work cut out for him… if he is to outdo the Beast.

Another smile spreads as I imagine, fantasize, and dream of what this might entail. What does the night have in store for me?

The officer takes me to the hospital. It's not just for me. Tess has been shot and I have to see her. It's my fault. Still, there is no blame. We are detectives, Tess and I, and risk is part of our job. Just like Vincent, we take the risks gladly if it means that the law is upheld and the streets are safer. Valenti is scum and putting him away was my pleasure. But now he is out again, Tess is in a hospital bed, and there is a solid chance there will be another attempt on my life. Vincent knows this so there is an equal solid bet that he is nearby; watching and guarding.

A tremble moves through me as I feel his presence and his eyes upon me. I can't see him but it doesn't matter. He is such a part of me now. He is constantly with me… I suppose it's the same for him.

"Cat, are you alright? I saw them take you and I… I tried… I tried to stop them but I…"

"Shhh," I ensure Tess, telling her that she has nothing to apologize for. We are Detectives. "I'm fine. How are you?"

She grunts, pain and irritation flashing across her face, as she tries to sit up. "I'll live. Hey!" She suddenly exclaims, nearly shouting, as something comes to her. "There was this guy… big scar on one side… he was looking for you…"

She holds, watching me and waiting for an explanation to Vincent's appearance and concern. "Not sure," I shrug, using my skills as a Detective to act nonchalant. Tonight, Vincent will meet my sister but I am not ready for Tess to be aware yet. "He must have been a guard at the court house."

"I doubt that. He acted like he knew you, like he cared… _really cared_ that you had been taken. Then he sprinted off like he was going after…"

I place a hand on her hers acting motherly to diffuse. "Tess, you were shot. Besides, it doesn't matter! I'm safe… you are healing… and hopefully Valenti will be caught again."

"Valenti… that bastard," Tess fires up again, now over a new topic. "If I ever…"

Tess goes on for quite a while and I let her. It won't do any good but it is making her feel better… I think.

On the way home, I stop by the grocery store. Vincent eats like me, clean and fresh, so I get chicken breasts, fresh spices, quinoa, vegetables, and fruit. While strolling up and down the aisles, my one hand's fingers play with a key in my pocket. I've promised Vincent a surprise tonight. I certainly hope his reaction will be positive. It is a big step, scary and path-altering, but it will make everything easier… better… right.

So lost in my thoughts, still not completely recouped from being drugged, I neither hear nor see. The speeding vehicle comes at me and I stand paralyzed, watching as it approaches with deadly velocity. Then, I see the figure, running with such haste that all else seem to be fixed in place. He crashes into me and I hit the ground below, yet I land softly and smoothly, for I am sheltered and embraced. The car drives past us and disappears around the corner.

"Catherine… Catherine…" Hearing him call my name with worry, I blink and open my eyes to see Vincent There are still with traces of the Beast for anger and scare is evident. "Catherine, are you hurt?" I shake my head and he lets out a long exhale, trying to steady his heart beat which I can feel pounding against me. He gets up and picks me up to carry me to my car. "Can you drive?" He asks and I nod, yet he hesitates. He wants to drive me but he is still part Beast and every second is a risk for exposure. "Catherine, I can…"

"No, I'm fine. Go. Please. I'll see you soon."

More hesitation and the anguish is visible across his tortured face. He hates this as much as I do, more. Always having to be careful and hide, even when I need him and he needs to be here for me. But we do what we must. We do it because we have to and because we love each other.

We fingers tremble at the steering wheel as I drive home. Trying to relax, refusing to let Valenti ruin my night, I put on some jazz music. Following protocol, I call in the attempt on my life and give them the description of the vehicle including its license plate. I hadn't caught it but a bystander had. They promise me they will catch him, tell me to go home and lock the doors, take a hot shower, drink something calming… It's nothing I haven't heard or said myself but it does help slightly. Sometimes we need someone to give us the most basic of instructions; breath, eat, relax, and so on. They ask if I want a cop sent to my apartment but I decline. This is my night with Vincent and nothing is going to ruin it, not even Valenti.

By the time I get home, my heart rate and disposition has reached a somewhat normal. A little wine will help even further, cooking will add to relaxation, and getting ready will certainly.

"WOW, you must really like this guy!"

Heather greets me at the door and grabs two of the bags from my hands. I might have overdone it, a bit, but it's Vincent. He is taking a huge chance coming over for dinner and meeting my sister. The least I can do is make it worth his while and make him the best meal ever. Then, of course there will be wine and some dessert. Later, I will show him the surprise. The risk will be worth it. I'll make sure of it.

Cooking and getting ready helps to occupy my mind. Valenti took me, drugged me, and whispered into my ear his plans for me… they had no fairytale ending. Just recollecting sends shivers down my spine and causes me to cast a glance over my shoulder. Despite, being a Detective, trained in the art of defense, and standing in my safe home, I feel fear which I hate. I am stronger than this. And, I don't want Valenti to ruin my night. Yet, once Vincent gets here, all fear will dissolve. He does this. Nothing bad will ever happen to me with him close.

"It smells delicious, Cat."

I turn and offer my sister a big smile. It does smell wonderful. The table is set beautifully and the home looks inviting. All that is missing is me looking my best. My sister, the food, and my home; sure, he is here for all of this but honestly, putting it plainly, Vincent is here for me… to see me… to be with me… because he loves me.

This gets me going. I give my sister some cooking instructions and then get into the shower. After a careful appraisal of my dress inventory, I pull out a red strapless with tasteful embroidery. I still remember the look on Vincent's face when I saw me in a strapless dress and the way he worded '_WOW'_. It still gives me goose bumps all over. His reaction told me that something was brewing, that we were on the way to more than just friendship, and I want to relive that moment. I am hoping to get the same reaction tonight and feel the same bumps travel across my skin. Vincent is an obsession and the sensations that he brings forth are addictive.

"Need help with the zipper?"

Unexpectedly hearing a man's voice should startle me, especially after the day that I've had, but I know all too well who it belongs to. His voice always brings on feelings of comfort, safety, and excitement. Even in the beginning before I fell, even when distorted with anger, and even as a Beast, Vincent's voice is silky honey to my ears. I know how corny that sounds, but describing love and a loved one usually does.

His fingers trail down my back to the bottom of the zipper. Slowly, the dress is closed up and enclosed tightly against my curves. Our eyes meet in the reflection of my floor mirror. It has only been hours, so why does it feel like forever ago that he was near?

"How are you? You look well? Better than well. You look…" There is a shake of his shake as he looks me over and then it comes. What I had hoped for. "WOW!"

He places his hands on my bare shoulders and rotates me to face him. Only seconds lapse before his lips are on mine. He's missed me as well. I can feel it in his kiss. For a moment, a glorious moment, nothing else exists and matters. There is no outside world beyond my bedroom. With his arms around me, I hold no worries about Muirfield, about Valenti, or about my sister's unquenchable curiosity. It is just the two of us… yet, it is unrealistic… and Heather cannot be trusted with dinner.

"Are you hungry?" I mumble and he answers by pulling me closer for there is more than one type of hunger.

I allow myself to get lost again. Allow myself to be swept away, by him, the only one who can make me forgo all responsibilities and forget my type A personality. A soft knock on the door is heard and then a pull at the handle. Heather calls my name, followed by more knocking. I expect him to stop, to let go, and to hide. My expectation is wrong. There is a need in him that I have not felt before, a refusal of releasing me.

"Is everything alright?"

His lips freeze on mine, taken by my straight question. "I thought I had lost you today," he explains, his face now buried in my hair. Another knock and he looks at the locked door. "What are you going to tell your sister? What will she think of me coming through the window?"

I know how to handle Heather. She is my little sister, after all. With Vincent waiting in my bedroom, I send Heather out for a "forgotten" dinner item. Walking back to him, the jitters are traveling all around inside of me. He is not the only one shaken by today. Being taken, having my fate whispered into my ear while dazed by drugs, I thought I would never see him again. Then he came; charging through the door and saving me… like he does… like only he does. No other man… never… ever.

"I sent her out for beer. Heather doesn't like wine."

"Ok. So, while she was out, I…"

"Yeah… that's the idea."

He is sitting on my bed and he pulls me to him. "So what's this surprise? You didn't think I'd forgotten, did you?"

"After dinner," I promise and then cover his mouth before he asks anything else.

Heather is fast, too fast. Before exiting, Vincent lets out one long nervous exhale while glancing unnecessary in the mirror to make sure that he is presentable. Heather is in the kitchen. She is already popping open a beer and takes a big swig just as she sees us. I can feel Vincent's tension. There is no need to be tense. My sister is the easy one. Worse is going to be my father and Tess… Evan. Evan is fascinated by the Beast and he is getting dangerously close to answers. He is not family and exactly a friend, but he is in my life and therefore an encounter is inevitable.

"Heather, this is Vincent… my boyfriend."

I can see the jerk of his head out of the corner of my eye. Neither of us are quite used to hearing it. It's a bit surreal… wonderful but surreal.

"WOW!" Heather exclaims, like Vincent did earlier but for a completely different reason, and rushes out from behind the kitchen counter. "A boyfriend; it's about time. And you are… built."

My mouth drops open slightly. I guess I shouldn't be shocked. Heather has a tendency to say whatever she thinks which also means that…

"What's with the scar? Were you in an accident?"

There it is. That did not take her long. I cringe as I look up at Vincent. Luckily, there is a smile on his face and he actually looks more at ease than a minute ago.

"No, I was in the military."

Heather shines up as well; part because Vincent's smile is contagious and part because he is playing along nicely with her interrogation game. "Do you want some wine?"

Vincent nods and takes a seat at the counter as Heather serves him. I stand back and watch them; two of the most important people in my life. Everything is falling into to place so smoothly. The only things lingering are Muirfield and Vale…

"Here are some Breaking News just coming in."

The TV disrupts my thoughts and I walk towards the livingroom to turn it off. I freeze as I see Valenti's mugshot fill the screen.

"Carlos Valenti has been found dead… I repeat, Carlos Valenti, has been found dead. Valenti was scheduled earlier today to stand trial for… courthouse shooting… Detective Catherine… found… ship…"

The new casts become a blur as I am trying to listen and process. Carlos Valenti is dead, as is his entire entourage. Someone, something, tracked him down and eliminated him.

"The police have informed us that Valenti was not killed by gunfire but with a powerful blow to the head. It is believed that the assailant, or assailants, much be extremely strong since there is no sign of any use of a weapon but merely a man's bare hands. The forensic shows…"

'_No man'_ I think as I seek out Vincent and in his warm eyes I see the truth.

"For you", his lips form just before he raises the wine glass and takes a sip.

"Holy shit!" Heather yells out and rushes towards the flatscreen. "That's him, isn't it? That crook who you busted? That took you? That shot Tess? That…"

"Yes," I reply, to end her lineup. I am still in shock over the turn of events and not sure how to take the news. "That's him."

"He got his!" Heather settles, victoriously and sounding pleased.

I walk over to Vincent where he is sitting serene and with no remorse over his actions. "He certainly did," I answer Heather as well as Vincent. I am telling him that I condone and that I am in fact grateful. "Thank you," I whisper, so only he can hear. "I love you."

"I love you," he whispers back and kisses me with taste of red wine on his tongue.

"Seriously, you're not alone and I am starving."

We reluctantly separate and sit down to eat. Dinner is full of delicious food, laughter, and lots of personal questions directed at Vincent. Vincent handles it all with ease and with one hand permanently placed on my one thigh. After dinner, Heather excuses herself which gives me a chance to carry out my surprise.

"Where are we going?"

Vincent meets me at my car and I point for him to get in. The key is still in my pocket; burning and longing to be revealed. Not saying a word, I begin to drive in the direction of the warehouse.

"Are you driving me home? Catherine, did I do something wrong? Valenti… he took you and I… Then, he tried to run you over outside the hospital… I couldn't allow him another chance… I had to…"

I pull over to the side of the road, not able to listen to his doubts and fears anymore. They are so far from what I am feeling and thinking. I love that he protects me, that the thought of me in danger will set off the Beast and cause him to wipe out all threats. I shouldn't love it, as a law-abiding citizen and as a Detective I shouldn't love it… yet I do.

"Vincent, I am not upset over Valenti. He deserved it. I no longer have to look over my shoulder and you revenged all those people that he has hurt. Vincent, I am not driving you home. At least, not to the warehouse."

"What? What do you…"

"Just be patient and wait. Can you do that?" I joke and tease, my mood lifting by the second.

We take off once again and when I reach a black iron gate, I pull in through them. The drive way is long, lined with trees, and leads up to a 2 story house.

Vincent steps out and surveys the almost 5 acre property. "What is this place?"

I fish out the key in my pocket, slide it into the keyhole, and swing open the door."It's home..." I tell him causing him to halt his property inspection. "… our home, if you want it to be. No more sneaking up fire escapes and in though the window, no more cold impersonal warehouse, and no more being apart." I quiet as I wait for him to respond. His silence is putting me on edge and I have to know. "So, what do you think?"

My heart is pounding in my chest, creating an echo in my ears. Is the step too big and too soon? Have I rushed things? Have I…

He runs up and picks me up, nearly crushing me to his chest. His forceful embrace speaks louder than any words and tears begin to flow. This is it. This is the beginning. The real beginning of a Him and I.

"Do you want to see it? Our home?"

He swallows and sets me down while peeking into the darkness of our beginning. "What do you think? Absolutely."

I reach around the corner and flick the switch, flooding our beginning with glorious light. "Then step inside."

He walks up to the door frame, stops, and then turns to dazzle me with a teasing grin. "Does it come with a bed? I still have a Beast to outdo."

Before I can answer, he swoops me up into his arms, and kicks the door shut with his foot. We escape into our beginning, our future, and no matter the challenges, we will surpass them all. We are together and together we can conquer it all. I know this for certain because if a Beauty and a Beast can fall in love… anything is possible.

THE END!


End file.
